Count Your Blessings
by New Dawn Rising
Summary: A part three one-shot from the 'Expect the Unexpected' series.  Spend Thanksgiving day with Rogue and Gambit, with appearances from others from the series.  Just a sweet bit of family fluffiness, for those who love Romy.


_**Just a Thanksgiving one-shot, taking place several months after "Now and Forever".**_

**Disclaimer: *stands in a long line and after waiting for hours, finally gets to the front* "Sorry, we just ran out of Marvel Ownership Certificates." Me: D'OH! (facepalms)**

Rogue moves to slip out of bed in the wee hours of the morning, but she is hampered by Remy's arm tightening around her, pulling her against him.

"Rems, I gotta get up an' get over ta the mansion! Dinner ain' gonna make itself," Rogue giggles as he begins nuzzling her neck.

"Why'd y' have t' volunteer t' make de T'anksgivin' dinner?" he murmurs sleepily as he continues his ministrations.

"Cuz the other choice woulda been Kitty, since Jean an' Angel ain' feelin' like doin' too much these days," Rogue answers as she rolls over and plants a kiss on his lips. "I was kinda hopin' that ya'd help me," she gives him the puppy dog eyes, making him chuckle.

"What, y' don' wan' de chaton helpin'?" he teases as she shudders in horror.

"Maybe with watchin' the kids, but not in the kitchen. Anythin' but the kitchen," she says emphatically as she manages to disentangle herself from her husband's ardent embrace, much to his displeasure.

"Aw, chere, c'mon back. Dis bed be t' cold wit'out y'."

"With everythin' I plan on makin', I need ta start now, sugah."

"Not wit'out breakfast y'don'," he tells her and gets out of bed. "So, who showers first?" he looks at her with a naughty smirk, "Or do we share?"

Rogue laughs, "Yeah, like I don' know what ya have in mind, Swampy. You an' I both know that your idea would take twice as long."

"But it'd be more fun, non?"

"Without a doubt, sugah," she winks and grabs a towel and her clothes, closing the door behind her.

"Don' worry, amour, I'll go start de breakfast!" he calls to her and chuckles, leaving their room and going into the kitchen. As he's mixing the dough for cinnamon rolls, a sleepy-eyed Esme trudges out of her room, rubbing her eyes. At the sight of her father, she smiles and runs to him, shouting "Daddy!" and wrapping her arms around his legs.

"Bon matin, petite," he leans down and kisses the top of her head, lifting her onto a stool so she can watch him.

"Ooh," Esme watches wide-eyed as Remy sprinkles the cinnamon mixture onto the strips of dough and rolls them. Turning to put the pan aside so the dough can rise, he happens to glance out of the corner of his eye to see Esme reach into the bowl and swipe some of the filling.

"Aha, caught y' red-handed, fille!" he exclaims as he grabs her and starts tickling her. "Good t'in' I didn' make de icin' yet," he sets her back down and smooches the tip of her nose, then follows up by dragging his finger in a bit of flour and smudging her nose with it, making her laugh.

A moment later, Rogue joins them, along with Jayden, who is clearly not a morning person, much like his mother.

"'Ey fils, come t' join us, eh?" Remy questions, rubbing his hair affectionately and lifting him to another stool next to his sister.

Rogue sniffs the air appreciatively. "Mmm...now it smells like Thanksgivin' mornin'," she states as Remy hands her a cup of cafe au lait. "Ya know me so well, hon," she shoots him a satisfied grin and sips her beverage, watching him work.

"But o' course, cherie. What kind o' homme would I be if I didn' know what my femme likes?" he smirks. "So do I get t' shower now?" he asks cheekily.

She reaches up and pulls his head down to smooch him. "Yeah, you can go now," she sasses. He tugs lightly on one of her stripes and leaves to take his turn as Rogue checks to see if the rolls are ready for the oven. Seeing that they need a few more minutes, she sets to getting C.J. and Scarlett out of bed and helps all of them get dressed for the day. Coming back out, she sees Remy sliding the pan into the oven and walks over to him, reaching up and sliding her arms around his neck. "I love when ya dress like that, darlin'," she murmurs, taking in his appearance.

"So glad y' approve, ma chere," his eyes burn slightly.

Giggling from three kids reminds them that they're not alone. They let go, albeit reluctantly.

"Okay, who wants ta watch the parade until it's time ta go?" Rogue asks, getting cheers from the twins. She picks up Scarlett, who is nearly eight months old, and places her in the playpen. The little girl grins when her mother hands her the much-favored stuffed bear and sits to play while the other three sit on the sofa with their eyes glued to the screen, watching the huge balloons make their way down Madison Ave. Rogue sits in the chair, keeping an eye on them after seeing that Remy has everything under control in the kitchen.

"Look Mama, it's Blue!" Jayden crows delightedly as the famous blue dog makes its way down the route.

"Sure is, sweetie," she confirms as C.J. toddles up, wanting to sit with her. "Mama, up!"

"Okay baby, ya come up here with me," she laughs, picking him up. His thumb goes promptly into his mouth as he snuggles into her arms_._

"_This is the thing that I am most thankful for; a husband who loves me and for our beautiful, healthy children," _she muses happily to herself.

After breakfast, they bundle up in their coats, making sure the children have hats and mittens for the trek to the mansion. Outside, it is clear with the sun coming up over the horizon, but cold.

"Who wants t' race?" Remy questions, looking at the twins, who are jumping up and down and cheering.

"Alright, first one t' de mansion wins," he tells them as the three take their stance. Rogue yells "Go!" and they take-off running. Remy quickly takes the lead, to which Rogue shouts "Unfair advantage, sugah," she laughs as he slows down, waiting for Jayden and Esme to join him. He puts on a show of not being able to keep up with the two.

"Y' deux got y'r speedy shoes on t'day?" he queries in mock outrage as first Jayden, then Esme get to the rear doors leading into the kitchen.

"Yeah," they both reply in unison as they wait for Rogue and the smaller ones to meet them.

"No fair! Where're mine?" he pouts as the children giggle.

"Don' know, Daddy," Esme pipes up, grabbing his hand and grinning up at him.

"Hmm, well maybe y' get me some for Christmas, non?" he grins down at her, then swoops her up into his arms, opening the door and ushering his family inside. Rogue immediately gets to work as he takes the children into the media room, where Kitty sits with Nick and Piotr, the baby boy cheerfully clapping his hands at the sight of Scarlett, in her daddy's other arm.

"Looks like someone's happy to see you, Scarlett," Piotr observes with amusement as he takes the small girl into his arms. "Look, Nick. Now you have someone to play with," he tells his son. Kitty sets him on the floor as Piotr does the same with Scarlett. The two babies crawl toward each other, babbling in their own little language.

"Aw, that's like, so cute!" Kitty gushes. "Okay, we're totally set for a day of fun. We're gonna like, finish watching the parade, then we've got a bunch of videos, toys and coloring books to keep everyone busy until dinner. Are you like, sure that Rogue doesn't need more help in there?" Kitty asks uncertainly.

"Non, Chaton. Merci for offerin', but Roguey an' I got it covered as long as de petites are occupied."

"Well, okay, but if you need me, you know where to totally find me."

"D'accord," he nods and returns to the kitchen, where Rogue is taking out the baggies of cornbread that she'd prepared beforehand for the stuffing. He takes out the turkeys, removing the innards and setting them aside, begins grabbing spices. He marvels once again at how he and Marie work so well together.

"Y' make any room on de menu for a couple o' Cajun dishes, chere?" he questions.

"Sure did, hon. Thought I'd have ya deep fry one of those turkeys there, an' have ya fix that green bean bake,"

"Sounds bon, I'll get de fryer set up. Dere anyt'in' y' be needin' before I go?"

"Nope, got what I need right here," Rogue says with a grin.

"I'll be back t' help y' wit' de pies,"

"Alright, I'll be waitin'."

He comes up behind her, "Hopefully not t' long, Marie," he purrs into her ear, enjoying the knowledge that he can still make her shiver.

"Get out, you," she playfully shoves him. Chuckling, he takes his leave.

As she continues preparing dishes, Angel carefully makes her way to a chair and sits heavily. "It smells wonderful in here, Rogue," she smiles and rubs her distended stomach.

"So how is my new lil' niece or nephew?"

"Very active, just like its father," Angel states with a tired grin.

"Well, in a way, that's good, sugah," Rogue replies with total commiseration for her best friend.

"Oh I know, it's just that it seems like it's at its worst when I'm trying to sleep."

"Believe me, I know," Rogue stops by her and lays a hand on her shoulder.

"Yes, you would. I saw your entourage with Kitty and Piotr."

"How are they? They behavin'?"

"When I peeked in, Esme was coloring while the rest were watching TV."

"Oh good, cuz I know that Scarlett an' Jayden get a bit crabby when it gets close ta nap time. I hope Kit doesn' have too much trouble with 'em."

"I'm sure if she does, she will send Piotr to get either you or Remy to take care of it if they can't."

"Yeah, you're right."

Angel glances outside to see Remy setting up the turkey fryer. "Ooh, deep fried turkey! That sounds soo good," she watches out the window longingly as Remy empties a container of peanut oil into the vat.

Kurt 'ports in and notices his wife staring out the window. "Zhere you are, mein liebe. Vhat are you vatching?" he questions, following her gaze. He licks his lips in anticipation. "I love zis day!" he says enthusiastically, turning to take a look at all the ingredients strewn around the counter tops.

"Guten tag, schwester, so how many sweet potato pies are you making zhis year?" he asks hopefully.

"Well gee, Kurt, I'm doin' fine, thanks for askin'," Rogue retorts with minor sarcasm as Angel laughs.

"I'm sorry, Rogue, but the thought of all zhat food...," Kurt trails off, his eyes are glazed over.

Rogue chuckles, knowing well the appetite of her brother. "If ya must know, I'm makin' four sweet potato, three pumpkin an' three buttermilk pies, now shoo!" she chases him away from the bread mixture, where he was about to sneak a taste.

"I just vanted a sample."

Rogue rolls her eyes, "Yeah, it starts with a sample. Next thing I know, the food's disappearin', now git til it's ready," she takes his arm, leading him over to his wife. "Keep an eye on him, will ya? I got enough trouble with my own."

Angel laughs, then winces as her child begins performing internal acrobatics.

Remy comes back inside, briskly rubbing his hands. "It's cold out dere, beb. I need somet'in' t' warm me up," he says, removing his gloves and ever-present trench coat.

"Some coffee?" she suggests, heading toward the coffee pot.

"Had a different idea in mind," he murmurs seductively, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her close.

"We don' have time for that now, sugah," Rogue coyly informs him. "Besides, we're not alone," she indicates Angel and Kurt sitting at the table, Kurt having a suspiciously purple tinge and looking away uncomfortably.

"Remy smirks at Kurt. "Y' ain' goin' t' beat moi outta getting' de pie, mon frere," he challenges.

"Ve vill see about zhat," Kurt accepts the challenge.

At that pronouncement from Kurt, Logan comes in to grab a beer. "Stripes, if ya need ta get 'em outta your hair, you can send 'em ta me an' I'll let 'em get it outta their system in the DR," Logan suggests wickedly.

"No thanks, Logan. I got it under control in here. I need Remy's help anyway, though I will keep that in mind for another time," she winks at him, getting a gruff laugh in response.

"'Ey! Dat's not funny, chere," Remy glances warily at Logan. "DR wit' Logan's no laughin' matter, though I know I could take 'im."

"Yer dreamin' Gumbo," Logan gives him his own smirk.

"Boys, behave," Carrie admonishes as she comes in, finding Rogue and sweeping her up in a hug. "How ya holdin' up, Marie? That son-in-law of mine helpin' ya?" she passes a quick wink to Remy.

"He sure is, Momma. I'm doin' well. At least _someone_ asked," Rogue replies, sending a mock glare Kurt's way.

"So where are my beautiful grandchildren?"

"They're in the media room with Piotr an' Kit. We thought it'd be the best way ta keep her outta here," Rogue tells her in a near-whisper.

"Good thinkin', Stripes," Logan assents as Remy begins getting ingredients for the pie crusts.

"Oh here, take this stuff for the others ta snack on until dinner's ready," Rogue hands bowls and platters filled with different snacks and finger foods to everyone except Remy and Angel.

"Kurt, I'm gonna go lay down for awhile. Please come get me when dinner's ready," Angel requests.

"Hold on und I vill valk you into ze library to rest. I just need to take zhis out," Kurt indicates the bowl and 'ports out to where some of the guys are watching a football game and pops back in to his wife.

"I am ready. Just hold onto me," Kurt slips an arm around her and takes her out of the room.

"I'm gonna go help Kitty with my grandbabies," Carrie moves to leave and Logan follows her out.

"Hmm...t' bad we're t' busy wit' de dinner. Looks like we're finally alone," Remy shakes his head regretfully as Rogue laughs.

"Wouldn' it figure, sugah?" Rogue comes up behind him and slips her arms around him.

"Now chere, can' y' see dis homme is busy wit' de pies?" He questions, even though his grin gives him away.

"They aren't alone for long, however, when Bobby returns with an empty bowl. "Well, well, looks like the food isn't the only thing cooking in here," he observes humorously as Rogue releases her grasp, blushing furiously.

Remy smirks at his wife's rosy countenance. "What do y' need, Bobby?" he questions with minor irritation.

"We need more munchies, though it looks like you have plenty in here," he jests.

"Non, dere be no more food til dinner. What we _got_ in here ain' y'r business, Iceboy," Remy states firmly.

"Hey Bobby! They're getting ready for the next play," Ray informs him excitedly from the doorway.

Bobby rushes out, leaving them alone.

"Y' know, chere, I love how y' still get flustered when we get caught, even t'ough we've been married for a few years now," he chuckles warmly.

"Oh shush, you!" Rogue waves him off as he holds her and smooches her cheek. "I can take over on those if ya wanna go fry the turkey now."

He consults the clock, "Maybe I'd better, jus' t' give it enough time. Grabbing the bird, he takes it out and slowly lowers it into the oil.

A couple of hours pass and Rogue begins taking turkeys and side dishes out to the dining room table. Renoir and Keira come into the mansion with an extra surprise guest. Rogue looks up and gasps joyfully, flying across the room and into Tante's warm embrace.

"Nobody told us you were comin'!" Rogue exclaims happily as Remy comes in with the last turkey.

"Bonjour, mon fils," Tante greets. Remy looks up sharply and in a few strides, embraces her, lifting her off the ground.

"What a bon surprise!" Remy replies, kissing both her cheeks.

"Aw, I always knew I was good company," Renoir jokes.

"Not y', idiotte, Tante!" Remy punches his older brother in the arm.

"Well, Keira an' I talked an' agreed dat Tante shouldn' spend T'anksgivin' alone," Renoir informs the assembly.

"Bon t'inkin', mon frere. For once, y'r right, Tante shouldn' have t' spend it alone."

"Absolutely. We have more than enough room here and she is welcome to spend as much time here as she wishes," Professor intones, entering the room.

"T'ank y', all o' y' for makin an ol' femme feel welcome," she smiles, taking in the gathering standing before the small group. "Where's Rhett?"

Remy smiles, "It seems dat he's wit' Faith's famille for dinner. I believe he tol' y' he got engaged not t' long ago."

"Oui, he did. Looks like all my boys are happy. Couldn' ask for more dan dat," she looks at Rogue and Keira affectionately.

"Indeed," Beast agrees, carrying in the green bean bake. "Let us all come and partake of this glorious feast that Rogue and Gambit have spent a good portion of the day preparing for us."

"Where's Jean?" Kitty asks as she takes some mashed sweet potatoes for Nick.

"I'm just here to grab a quick dinner, then I need to get back up to her. She's having contractions," Scott informs everyone. "Don't worry," he says, seeing the expressions on different faces, "she's doing fine. It's still pretty early to tell whether it's the real deal or more false labor."

"As soon as you are finished, go up and check her and if you need me, come and get me," Beast tells him.

"I will," Scott answers.

Everyone bows their heads as Professor begins to pray: "We thank you, Lord for this food and we pray that you bless the hands that prepared it. We take this time to remember all the ways in which you have blessed us this year, both separately and corporately, and pray that your blessings be upon us in the years to come. Amen.

As the food is passed around and voices are heard around the table in conversation, Rogue smiles as she cuts Jayden's meat for him, then looks around the table. Remy looks up after taking care of Esme and catches her eye. "What'cha t'inkin' 'bout, mon coeur?"

"Just thinkin' on all my blessin's is all, honey," Rogue answers contentedly.

"Ouias, we do have a lot t' be t'ankful for, cherie." Remy reaches over and squeezes her hand.

Later the next day, another blessing was added when Nathan Summers made his way into the world.


End file.
